ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Indomitable Spirit
Wasn't able to fish Gugrusaurus up in the ferry Mhaura-Al Zhabi... Lu Shang, Meatball, Albatross & Penguin Rings, full fishing equip and fishing lvl100... Any clue about how to fish it up? You should be able to get it to bite with that setup; actually pulling it up is a different story ^^ Their tough little buggers (well not really little) You also need the key item: Serpent Rumors from the fishing guild or I don't think they will bite. I've also been told you must have the quest Indomitable Spirit started or you will not get a bite from either. --Bekisa 22:45, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I might not be understanding right but sounds like u could do this quest without serpent rumors if u just strait buy the fish then trade them assuming u could find a source. Heimdall77 07:52, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can get Opal Silk and Saber Shoot by just buying the Gugrusaurus & Lik. You must be able to do the Inside the Belly quest to be able to obtain those items. In order to complete the Ebisu Fishing Rod quest however, you MUST be level 78 with 95k GP in order to purchase Serpent Rumors. In order to fish up Gugrusaurus, when I tried to do this, I found they bit as soon as I activated the Ebisu Rod quest Indomitable Spirit. This was, however, just based on my one attempt at fishing them up not getting a bite, and promptly going to activate the quest. It could have just been bad luck because I have been unable to fish up Gugrusaurus for an entire boat ride. However, they DO bite on the Mhaura<->Al Zahbi ferry and are much easier to get ahold of than waiting on Pirates on the Selbina<->Mhaura ferry. --Yekyaa 23:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Items removed from the main page I removed and cleaned up the main page because there was way too much personal experience and "I think" garbage all over it. Please keep your theories and personal drop rates to the talks page. There is more than enough information on each fishes respective page and on the Inside the Belly quest page to get a good idea of the drops rates. I transfered the current drop rate of both Opal Silk and Saber Shoot (1% on both currently as of Nov 21, 2008) to the main page instead of someone saying "you need lots and lots!" lol ... --Bekisa 00:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Serpent Rumors Not Needed?!? Is there at least a few people who can verify that the Serpent Rumors is NOT needed at any point of this quest? I myself have already completed the quest and if I recall correctly I couldn't even get bites from the required fish without having this key item first. I just find it hard to believe that such a hard and demanding quest doesn't even require the requested key item by Irmilant, the NPC quest giver. I'm aware that the Serpent Rumors key item is NOT needed in order to turn the fish in and receive the Saber Shoot and Opal Silk, so long as you buy the fish or someone catches them for you, but I'm fairly sure it IS needed to hook the fish yourself... Can we get further verification from multiple sources please before posting it as "NOT REQUIRED" in several places of the quest outline? If this key item is not required for this quest at any point, then can anyone please explain the significance of having it? Serpent Rumors is needed to start the quest and to fish up these fish yourself. It is not needed to buy the fish from a friend/bazaar/AH and turn them in to get the items needed for the quest. You only need to be able to do the Inside the Belly quest to get the items. I was extremely lucky and able to get the Saber Shoot from Zaldon off a Gugrusaurus I purchased in a bazaar, but Irmilant would not flag the quest for me until I had the key item. You could, with enough gil and loaded market, get both items before starting the quest, but would not be able to start the the quest until you have the key item. --Shrade774 02:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC)